


Warmer Inside

by KrymshelAngel



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Beomgyu fell for Taehyun as soon as he saw him, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, hinted yeonbin at the end coz why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrymshelAngel/pseuds/KrymshelAngel
Summary: Beomgyu never thought he’d fall for the new barista this fastOrThe Taegyu cafe AU no one asked for.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 155





	Warmer Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write a short cafe au for so loongg and here’s my take at it

It’s fall.

Beomgyu loves fall. 

Well, he loved all seasons really, enjoying what each one has to offer, but fall was by far his favorite, from the tree leaves donning their gold and scarlet hues to the comfort of hoodies, sweaters, jeans and boots as well as the kick-off of the holiday season. 

But most importantly, pumpkin spiced everything. 

As he walked into the small coffee shop on the corner of the street that morning, Beomgyu closed his eyes and smiled when the first whiff of pumpkin spice awakened his senses.

Wearing his black wool knit sweater, blue jeans and brown leather boots, Beomgyu stepped up to the counter and did a double take. 

“Hi there, what can I get you?” A blonde guy, rather tall in height, almost as tall as him, was standing behind the cashier, looking at him expectantly. Beomgyu blinked, willing his brain to reboot before he comes across as a weirdo, if that’s not the case already. 

That guy was just really cute. And definitely new. Beomgyu has been coming to this shop every morning for the last year and a half and has never seen him before. 

He would definitely remember if he did. 

“Are you going to order?” The woman behind him asked, her tone clipped with impatience. 

“Oh.” Beomgyu shook his head to fix his thoughts. “Yeah. Yes, sorry.” He threw the few customers waiting in line behind him an apologetic smile before focusing back on the barista. “Can I get a pumpkin spice latte, in the largest cup, please?” 

“Sure thing,” the barista said, tapping a few keys on the screen. “What’s your name?” 

Beomgyu’s features lit up, right before remembering every barista asking him that. He internally rolled his eyes at his silliness. “Beomgyu.” 

The barista nodded, meeting Beomgyu’s eyes briefly. They flickered back to the screen a second later, “Would that be all?”

Beomgyu smiled as he nodded, noticing the faintest of blushes streaking across the barista’s cheekbones. “That’ll be five-ninety five, please.” 

After paying and thanking him, Beomgyu waited for his drink at the pick-up station and took a seat at his usual table by the corner. He fired up his computer, pulled out his notebook and wore his headphones.

He worked for hours, dotting lyrics and thoughts down on his notebook as he progressed with his song, and ordered something for lunch.

  
  


The coffee shop was empty when he finished up, and Beomgyu didn’t realize it was just him and the cute barista from this morning, too engrossed in his book to pay attention to the world outside his bubble. Beomgyu’s eyes were burning and his brain feels mushy, but he felt the sense of satisfaction when he shut his computer. He accomplished a lot more than he thought. 

Beomgyu moved towards the door, casting the other guy a short wave when he got his attention. “Have a good evening!” 

As he settled into bed after a light dinner and an hour long conversation with Yeonjun and fixing his song piece, Beomgyu couldn’t keep his mind from wandering to the cute barista with the huge brown eyes, pretty nose and small delicate face.

He was back the next morning, a smile gracing his still sleepy features when he caught sight of the blonde male attending to customers behind the counter. 

Beomgyu observed him as he waited in line. His blonde hair was still messy probably due to the hectic cafe morning, rushing his way into completing all orders. His hair strands were long, reaching his eyes, yet still beautifully framing his face. Beomgyu’s eyes danced over the counter

  
  


“Hey, what can I get you?” The barista asked before he looked up, visibly faltering when he set his eyes on Beomgyu. 

Beomgyu raised an eyebrow at that. “A pumpkin spice latte in the largest cup, please.” 

He nodded, turning back to the screen. “Five-ninety five, please.” 

“You don’t need my name?” Beomgyu asked as the barista punched in his pin number. 

“Beomgyu, right?” Beomgyu lifted his gaze, surprise etched in his features. As a barista, he must’ve heard hundreds of names every day, right? Yet he remembered Beomgyu’s after one encounter and it made Beomgyu wonder if it’s because he’s made an impression on the barista like he did on Beomgyu. 

“Um, yeah. Beomgyu. Thanks.” He wanted to ask for his name, and the question was on the tip of his tongue but Beomgyu didn’t want to come across as a creep, so he swallowed it back down. He casted the barista a smile a minute later when he handed Beomgyu his drink. Beomgyu took a sip, humming. “You make the best pumpkin spice latte in the neighborhood, by the way. Thank you!” 

Beomgyu settled down at his usual table and wrote new lyric ideas, minutes, then hours ticking back without him realizing. As the night before, the shop was empty save for himself and the cute blonde barista wiping tables by the time he saved and closed his document, looking up for the first time in hours from his laptop. 

He grabbed his phone for a quick social media check, scrolling away for the next few minutes. A soft humming catches her attention, followed by breathtaking singing that causes the hairs on his arms to stand up as goosebumps pebble his skin. 

“You have a really nice voice,” Beomgyu complimented when he fell silent, realizing he’s been ogling like a fool and blinking as the barista’s gaze met his. 

Red rushes to meet the other guy’s face. “Sorry, I uh, I thought you were listening to your own music, didn’t mean to distract you.” 

“No harm done. I wasn’t working anymore.” Beomgyu leaned back in his chair. “Where’s that song from?” 

“Oh, just something playing on the radio awhile ago.” 

“Hmm?” Beomgyu echoed in genuine interest. “That’s neat. I usually listen to a song a bunch of times before getting it.”

“It’s a well known song,” he said with a humble expression. 

Beomgyu shrugged. Either way, having that type of vocals was really rare. He sounded really great, “Still impressive.” 

The barista glanced down, fiddling with the cloth in his hands. “Well, I’m actually a music major…” a soft sigh flits through his lips. “But… my professor told me I have to work harder if I wanted a future.”

Beomgyu winced. “I’m sorry.” 

Huge brown eyes slide up, followed by a nose wrinkle. “It’s no biggie.” He cleared his throat. “I’m Taehyun, by the way.” 

“Taehyun,” Beomgyu repeated, testing it on his tongue. He smiled. “Cute name.” 

Taehyun let out a nervous kind of chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. “Um, thanks, I guess?”

Beomgyu simply winked in response, and that seemed to fluster Taehyun even more, but it’s too adorable for Beomgyu to feel bad. “So when will you meet your deaf professor again?”

  
Taehyun laughed at his joke—but honestly, Beomgyu thought that Taehyun’s professor either is deaf or a stuck up. Taehyun’s voice sounded great.

  
“Oh um, it’s our semester break. It’s just… music and singing was more complex than I thought.”

Beomgyu nodded in understanding. “I hope you don’t give up on your dreams just because of that, though. You seem to be really talented, it’d be a shame.”

Taehyun gave him a tight lipped smile. “Thanks. We’ll see.” He went back to wiping the table next to Beomgyu’s. “So, what do you do?” 

“I’m also in college, music major too but focused on composition. Well... wannabe. I haven’t actually made anything yet.” Beomgyu cleared his throat, nodding towards his computer. “This is my fifth lyric draft on a song I’ve started composing a year and a half ago. My professor had new things to comment every time so right now I’m just trying to convince myself that I still love composing and it’ll all be worth it in the end.” 

“The fact that you haven’t finished any song doesn’t make you any less of a composer. Music is music, even if it’s not shared.” Taehyun smiled and Beomgyu spent the next few seconds pondering on how true that was. “And you writing a song is really dope. Let me hear it once you get to finish it.” 

A grin stretched across Beomgyu’s lips as he cheerfully nodded, appreciative of Taehyun’s encouragement. His gaze flickered towards his watch. “Aren’t you closing?” 

“Shit.” Taehyun chuckled awkwardly, eyes moving towards the clock on the wall. “Yep, yes. I should probably do that.” 

Beomgyu laughed, gathering his stuff. “It was nice talking to you, Taehyun. I’ll see you around. Hopefully.”

Beomgyu goes to the coffee shop every day over the following week. He chatted a lot with Taehyun whenever he happened to be on shift, while he made Beomgyu’s pumpkin spice latte or wiped tables around closing time. Beomgyu was really absolutely having this major crush on him, now finding himself nearly skipping to the café every day, eager to see Taehyun.. 

He’s online looking up on ways to ask a barista out in their workplace without coming across as a creep when a mug was set on the table. Upon looking up, he saw Taehyun standing in front of him, dressed in regular clothes as opposed to his work uniform, the only clothing Beomgyu has seen him in so far. Beomgyu decided he really liked the dark style; a black turtleneck sweater, black leather jacket, dark black jeans with holes in the knees and a pair of black combat boots.

“Hi,” Beomgyu greeted with a smile. “I, uh, didn’t order anything.” 

“I know. It’s on me,” Taehyun responded, burying his hands in his pockets. “I uh, I thought about what you said, about not giving up on dreams or something equally cheesy and I met up with my vocal instructor yesterday.” He grinned. “I’m showing that prof that I ain’t just somebody.” 

“ _Wow_ ” Beomgyu gasped, a big smile breaking on his face. “That’s so cool!” 

“It’s not a big deal or anything but it’s a foot in the door. I almost gave up on my major and was thinking of changing it.” He nodded. "I’m excited for the next semester.” 

“I’m really happy for you.” 

“Thanks.” Taehyun rubbed the back of his neck, pondering for a few beats. “I was also wondering if-if you’d like to… uh… maybe-maybe grab some drinks with me afterwards? After you do your thing...” 

Beomgyu’s grin softened as butterflies beat their way into a frenzy in his stomach. “Are you asking me out?”

Taehyun cleared his throat, shifting his weight from one foot to another. “Yeah? No like, pressure or anything.”

“I’d love to go on a date with you,” Beomgyu instantly agreed. “The only thing is...” he paused, teeth catching his bottom lip for a second. “I already got a drink? How about some dinner, then?” 

Taehyun puffed out a chuckle, his flush accentuating. “Okay, then. What did you have in mind?” 

“Let’s just have some pizza. How’s six?”  
  


When Taehyun nodded, Beomgyu scribbled his number on a piece of paper. “Text me in case anything comes up.” 

Their date ended up lasting six hours, Beomgyu coming home around one am with a stupid grin on his face that won’t go away. He and Taehyun texted back and forth for a little while, goofing around and making plans to see each other the following day. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
“A large Pumpkin Spice Latte, to go, please,” Beomgyu said with a soft smile that was small, but lit up his face all the same.

He watched as the cashier—Soobin another new barista, met him once when Yeonjun told him he saw a tall cute barista and Beomgyu was so scared it might’ve been his boyfriend—pulled out his requested size, along with a black, skinny Sharpie. Without uttering a single word in regards to asking his name, his hand flew over the cup and soon tapped into the screen in front of him. His eyes locked with Beomgyu’s and, upon seeing his confused expression, he couldn’t help but shake his head.

“You come here quite a lot, Beomgyu-ssi. Everyone knows you, you practically have daily logs on this cashier,” Soobin said as he slid the empty big cup to the area it’d be made. “To be honest, even if you didn’t come a lot, we’d still know you since Taehyun never stopped talking about you.”

His tone had gotten loud enough to carry over to where Taehyun was making a customer’s drink. His only response was a stutter in his smooth movements and a faint blush dusting across his pale cheeks. Despite how subtle the reaction was, Soobin still caught it and was sent into a snickering fit.

It only lasted for so long until a voice was scolding them, saying, “Soobin, stop teasing Taehyun.”

Clearing his throat, Soobin focused on Beomgyu once more, grinning slyly as they took notice of the same pink shade dusting his cheeks as well. “You two are so in love that it’s sickening.” There was no malice in his words. In fact, he had a teasing lilt and his sly grin had morphed into a warm smile. Beomgyu only flushed a darker color.

“Anyway, will that be all for you today?” Mutely, Beomgyu nodded, too embarrassed to find words and construct sentences. “Alright, that’ll be five ninety five dollars.” The brunet fished out his wallet and retrieved six dollar bills, handing it to Soobin.

“Keep the change. And the receipt,” said Beomgyu as he made his way to the wide, empty counter next to the cash register and window display of pastries.

Upon his arrival, he couldn’t help the teasing smirk that stretched his lips as he watched his boyfriend work on his drink. He let a few moments of silence envelope them before speaking, catching Taehyun off guard.

“So, you talk about me at work, huh?” His smirk only widened as he saw Taehyun tensed slightly. “That’s pretty cute, you know~ What have you been saying? Have you been telling everyone how amazing I am? How I’m the cutest, bestest, most perfect boyfriend you could ever ask for?” rambled Beomgyu. He watched with unending adoration and love as Taehyun shook his head good-naturedly, chuckling softly to himself.

“’Bestest’ isn’t a word,” responded Taehyun, making Beomgyu pout at him because that’s the first thing he said, as he slipped a sleeve over the brunet’s drink and pushed a stopper in its opening.

Before Beomgyu could launch headfirst into one of his many rants, Taehyun continued to speak, setting his drink in front of him in the process. “But, yes, that’s the gist of what I’ve been saying.” He smiled to the point that his eyes crinkled at the corners as Beomgyu’s earlier irritation melted into embarrassment; his honesty obviously throwing him off, despite the fact that he’s always honest and open. That’s just who he was.

Silence fell between them as Beomgyu pulled out his stopper, pulling off the top and was just about to mix his drink with said stopper when he realized that the foam was in a specific shape. A heart, to be exact. Beomgyu didn’t budge for what felt like hours, but was really only a few seconds. Finally, he lifted his gaze from his cup until it locked with Taehyun’s, who was blushing a bright pink and fidgeting, but keeping his gaze.

“…You’re being quite the sap today, aren’t you?” questioned Beomgyu as he put the top back on, not wanting to mess up the picture decorating his coffee. A smile was spreading across his lips until it became so wide that it looked painful. Taehyun’s blush seemed to be overtaking his face. 

  
  


“You can be really adorable when you want to be,” confessed the brunette as he leaned over the counter and placed a chaste kiss upon soft, pink lips.

Taehyun’s blush had reached the tips of his ears by now, much to Beongyu’s delight. His surprise kiss only added more fuel to the fire since they weren’t really big on PDA, but he didn’t feel embarrassed about it.

Not even when Soobin playfully exclaimed, “Ew, PDA. Stop rubbing your cutesy love in our faces.”

Beomgyu just stuck his tongue out at him, which he did back, before taking his drink and leave. Well, leave from the front of the store and towards the back.

  
Since Beomgyu didn’t come here to work, he should be on his way out, but he felt compelled to bother Taehyun a bit more before disappearing. Thankfully, today was slow, so he wasn’t really distracting the man from work as he continuously stared and smiled at him while doing embarrassing things like blowing kisses accompanied with winks.

And as the Pumpkin Spice Latte warmed him from deep inside before spreading across his whole body, Beomgyu couldn’t help but think how he gets the same feeling whenever he kisses Taehyun, whenever he cuddles Taehyun, whenever he’s just in the same space as Taehyun and how the foamy heart was the perfect thing to decorate his coffee with because the way that his coffee warms him up is the same way that his love for Taehyun warms him up.

It felt kind of crazy, how fast Beomgyu falls for Taehyun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this out of no where ~ just coz im filled with Taegyu fluff especially with that Taegyu scene on the tree AAAAAAA STREAM BLUE HOUR and the whole album MOAs!!!
> 
> Please excuse my mistakes for this is un-beta-ed.. I hope you enjoyed it! :)) Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated. It would actually help me write better! But pls be nice 🥺 I’m still a bit new when it comes to writing 😅
> 
> Rant about Yeonbin and Taegyu with me:  
> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/shysoovinnie)  
> [ twt for fic updates](https://twitter.com/krymshelangel)  
> [ CuriousCat ](https://curiouscat.qa/ShySooVinnie)  
> Tumblr: krymshelangel


End file.
